Lost Faunus
by SilverEyedHorse8567
Summary: When Weiss finds a injured faunus girl in an allyway on her way to work she decides to help the damaged girl and explore the mysteries of Faunus life. (Ruby Faunus)
1. Chapter 1: An Injured Faunus

Authors Note: This is my first actual story, so I'm super excited about it - hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1 ~ An Injured Faunus

Weiss Schnee's House

As Weiss awoke, the bright light of morning that she usually woke up to was all but absent. She blinked a few times before pulling her sheets away and walking out to her kitchen. Weiss lived alone in her modest one-story house that had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one work room, and one kitchen. She looked briefly out of her window, and noticed the torrential downpour that was assaulting her backyard. She walked over to her counter and began to make her breakfast.

After Weiss had eaten her breakfast, she took a shower and dressed for work. Before heading out of the door, she put on her white trench coat matched perfectly with her white umbrella. Opening her door, she walked out into the pouring rain. Weiss preferred to walk to her job at the bakery, which was just a few blocks down. Today, she noticed that not many people were out on the streets, but that was to be expected, since it had been raining all day.

A block before she had gotten to her workplace, she heard a loud whimpering noise, as if someone had scraped their nails against a chalkboard. Weiss winced at the noise, but nonetheless decided to investigate. She turned the corner of an ally and saw the small figure of a girl.

She had a pair of Faunus ears and a tail as well, both were a mix of black and red. Weiss concluded that the noise must have been coming from this faunus girl. Approaching slowly, the heiress knelt down close to the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" Weiss asked with a gentle voice. There was no response from the girl except for the concurrent whimpering. The girl had her head between her legs and her tail was wrapped around herself defensively. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you - I just want to see if you're okay." Weiss said with a concerning tone in her voice.

Finally, the girl lifted her head and revealed her bright silver eyes. They were filled with worry and hurt, which almost broke Weiss' heart just looking at her. The girl had jeans and a red T-shirt on, and she had a large gash across her tail. On closer inspection, Weiss noticed that she also had smaller cuts on her ears as well.

"Are you lost?" asked Weiss, not sure exactly what to say to the now-shivering faunus girl.

"N-No" the crimson girl said, still shivering from the pouring rain.

"Well, you can't stay out here - you'll get a cold," said Weiss, smiling gently. "Follow me, you can stay at my house until we find your home."

Weiss reached out her hand, and the faunus flinched at this movement, but eventually placed her hand in Weiss'. She slowly stood up, but winced slightly out of soreness. They walked down the muggy sidewalk and headed toward her house.

Weiss' House

When they arrived at the house, she opened the door and the faunus slowly walked into her living room.

"Here, sit down on the couch, I'll get my first aid kit." Weiss quickly ran to her closet in her bathroom. She came out and found the faunus looking fondly at her house and belongings. "She has probably never seen a house like this" thought Weiss. She then came to the couch a sat beside the girl.

"Ok, I'm going to help with your wounds, but it's going to hurt." Weiss said in the most relaxed way that she could. The girl simply gave a nod, and she took the rubbing alcohol and poured it on a cloth. Slowly dabbing the cloth on her tail caused it to start batting wildly. Weiss removed the cloth and began to wrap her tail up. Before working on her ears, Weiss heard her scroll start buzzing; as this happened, she noticed that the girl's ears would move to the source of the sound. Weiss got up and went to her scroll, which was laying on the kitchen table.

"Hello?" Weiss answered while putting her scroll to her ear.

"Ah, yes sorry; something has come up, and I can't make it today."

"Thank you for understanding, I promise I'll be there tomorrow… ok bye." and then Weiss put her scroll back on the kitchen table and walked back over to the faunus.

"So, what's your name?" Weiss peered back into the girl's silver orbs.

"Ru-Ruby Rose." was all the girl made out before she put her head back into her knees.

"Well Ruby, I promise that I will find your home and bring you back to whoever is missing you." Weiss couldn't help but notice that when she said this the girls tail started wagging gently; this at least reassured her that she was actually making Ruby feel better.

"Are you hungry?" Weiss gently patted Ruby's head and the girl flinched at first before relaxing to the heiress' cold touch.

"Y-yeah" was all Ruby could make out before she let out a soft whimper. Weiss realized that she had her hand on the girls obviously sore ear.

"Sorry, I forgot, let me go get you something to eat. Is sandwiches ok?" Weiss slowly got up and was standing above Ruby, who had removed her hands that were around her knees. The girl just nodded, and Weiss walked away and came back a few minutes later with turkey and cheese sandwiches.

The girl began to eat her sandwich, in a way that would make someone think that she hadn't eaten in a week. After they had eaten, Ruby was still on the couch, and Weiss had turned on the TV. Ruby had her eyes fixated on the TV and her tail moved in a slow wag behind her. "This girl has probably never seen a TV before either, where did she come from? Why was she on the street?" Weiss had so many questions, but decided that she could ask them later. But for the first time since she had met Ruby, she saw the faunus smile.

Authors Note: Well, that's all for the first chapter of this new story; hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to publish new chapters as soon as possible.

~SilverEyedHorse8567


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, it was a busy week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 2: Who are you?

 **Weiss' House, Afternoon**

Weiss had been contemplating what she should do with the young wolf faunus that she now knew as Ruby Rose. While she had been thinking this over in her head, Ruby was still sitting on her couch in a dazed trance staring at the TV. _"Maybe I could send her to the pound? Wait… is that even possible with faunus'?"_ Weiss said to herself in deep thought. Without knowing what else to do, the heiress just decided upon the "asking questions" technique.

"So, Ruby, where are you from?" Weiss asked, staring at the faunus girl who had still been fixated on the TV. When Ruby heard this, her ears perked up and she immediately turned her attention to the white-haired girl.

"I-uh, I was born in the wild," said Ruby in a quiet tone, which gave Weiss shivers.

"Well, then how did you get into the city?" inquired Weiss, still curious of how the faunus had gotten all the way to the alleyway where she'd found her.

"My family was h-hunted and killed" Ruby answered, whispering the last words with hatred and sorrow. "They had been hunting in the woods for the weekend. When they saw us, they thought we were a threat, and hunted my family down. I was lucky to have made it out alive." At this, Ruby turned away from Weiss, trying to escape the icy glare of the heiress. She curled herself up into a ball with her tail in between her legs and her ears drooped down against her head.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby," Weiss said, trying her best to console the small girl. "People always hate what they do not understand. If they would have taken the time to understand you and see you as I see you, I'm sure they would've found that they were wrong." Weiss had a warm smile and saw Ruby's ears perk up a little.

"T-Thank you Weiss," was all Ruby made out before turning to Weiss and embracing her tightly. Weiss returned the hug and began to rub the girl's soft ears. Ruby slightly flinched at this but found comfort in the alabaster-haired girl's touch.

Then Weiss slowly pulled away and decided that it was a good time to change the subject.

"So, Ruby - what do you want to do for the evening?" Weiss asked, trying to get the faunus to do something other than watch TV.

"Uhhhhh, I've never really done _human_ activities before... what do you want to do?" replied Ruby, who was fidgeting with her tail a little.

"Oh, well… what did you used to do in the wild?" Weiss inquired, still trying to learn more about the strange girl while also trying to be gentle.

"Ummmm, well, there was one night each month that we would spend together," Ruby began to look down at the ground and her tail started twitching slightly, "it was on full moons." Ruby seemed to let out an exasperated sigh as if she had just let a weight fall off her shoulders.

"Full moon?" Weiss asked with a confused look on her face.

Ruby let out a long sigh and started to explain. "There is a special type of wolf faunus called the lycanthrope faunus. These faunus have the ability to turn into wolves whenever they choose, and on full moons," Ruby took a slight break but began again. "They retain their powers, but can also lose control of their wolf side, which in some cases can be _very_ dangerous." Ruby looked up from the ground and met the heiress' icy blue orbs.

"So, you're telling me that you're some kind of _werewolf_?" asked Weiss, still hoping to get more answers.

"Well, n-not exactly, we don't turn into beasts that only want blood... Instead, we turn into something that resembles a normal wolf." Ruby looked into Weiss' eyes, hoping there would be some sign of understanding.

"Ummm... okay, so you can turn into a wolf?" Weiss gave quick glances to Ruby's faunus appendages.

"Yes... sort of, maybe. I don't know if that really explains it." Ruby stood up and walked closer to Weiss, until she was standing right in front of her. "Are you going to give me away to those people that killed my family?" Weiss sat there, shocked at the words that had just reached her ears.

"God no, I would never hurt you like that; why would you think that?" Weiss stood up as well and tried to meet the wolf faunus' gaze.

"I-I don't know, I didn't know if you would trust me anymore once I told you about my secret." Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulders; forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Ruby, I would never, ever, stop trusting you just because your different. It doesn't change the way I think about you."

"Thank you, Weiss… for everything." Ruby sad, once again embracing the heiress enthusiastically.

"Ok, ok, you're welcome," replied the white-haired girl as she pushed Ruby off slightly. "How about we go get some ice cream from the freezer?"

"Ice cream?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, right – you were born in the wild; I'll have to show you what it is, and there's no time like the present. Come on!" Weiss pulled Ruby's arm and lead her to her freezer.

That evening, the two shared vanilla ice cream and talked more about themselves. They began to enjoy each other's presence and see each other's different personalities begin to emerge.

 **After Dinner and Ice Cream**

It was getting late, and Weiss had gotten ready for bed. She'd made a small bed for Ruby with her portable mattress that she hardly ever used.

"Ruby, I made your bed - do you want to go to sleep?" Weiss asked Ruby impartially, but secretly wanted her to say yes, because it had been a _very_ long day for Weiss Schnee.

"Yeah." was all Ruby said before she came walking into Weiss' bedroom. She laid down on her bed and let out a tired sigh. Weiss turned out the light and sat down on her comfortable memory foam bed. She was finally able to relax after a day of worry, sorrow, learning, and friendship.

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby muttered between yawns before dozing off to sleep with her tail swaying behind her. Weiss didn't know what would happen the following morning, but she knew she would have a decision to make.

Before falling into slumber as well, Weiss whispered, "Goodnight Ruby." and the room became silent as the two friends awaited morning.

 **Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter 2 of Lost Faunus, hope you enjoyed reading. Like I said in previous messages, I will try to get new chapters out as soon as possible.**

 **~SilverEyedHorse8567**


	3. Chapter 3: A Wolf at Heart

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A Wolf at Heart

 **Weiss' House, Morning**

Ruby awoke with a start, and sat straight up in her bed. She was still being haunted by her family's death... but that wasn't all. Ruby noticed something different; her tail was twitching and her hands were shaking. She already knew what it was, and immediately became worried.

 _Tonight will be a full moon._

She knew when it was a full moon, lycanthrope faunus will have almost no control over their wolf side. Many faunus just go into the forest on full moons because it's easier, and there is a very low chance of hurting someone. Ruby, who was nowhere near the forest, was trapped in a house for the whole night - with a person that she didn't want to hurt...

 _Great._

Ruby slowly got up and went into the kitchen and decided to turn the TV on (which she only knew to do because she'd watched Weiss do it earlier).

 **Around Noon**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes to see, once again... rain. It was only lightly drizzling, but the sky was a dark grey, which told Weiss that it wouldn't be sunny anytime soon. She got out of her bed and stretched, before walking out of her bedroom and into her kitchen/living room, only to see a certain red-haired faunus staring at the TV.

"Uh, Ruby when did you get up?" Weiss asked, still startled that the faunus had gotten up before her.

"Oh, hi Weiss! I got up a couple hours ago!" exclaimed Ruby with her ears perked up at the sight of the white-haired girl.

"Wow, okay... well are you hungry?" inquired Weiss, who didn't really know what to say.

"Uh... sure!" Ruby said as she jumped off the couch and ran to the seat at the kitchen table.

"Well you seem rather chipper today." Weiss had noticed that the faunus had been quite elated compared to the night before.

"Ummm, yeah about that. It's kind of a full moon tonight soooo... my emotions are kind of all over the place" answered Ruby with a more serious tone, while still retaining the happy pep in her voice.

"Oh, Does that mean..." Weiss had a worried tone in her voice and now redirected her eyes to Ruby.

"Yeah." was all Ruby said, trying not to scare the heiress.

"So what should we do?" Weiss was thinking about possible options. "What do you usually do?" she added, trying to get an answer.

"I usually go deep into a forest, but there aren't any in this area, so I'm not sure." After saying this, an idea popped into Ruby's mind. "Do you have one of those old dog cages?"

Picking up on what Ruby was suggesting Weiss said, "Ruby no - I'm _not_ going to lock you up."

"So you do have one?" Ruby was still intent on pursuing this idea.

"Yeah, I have one from when I used to own a German shepherd." Weiss said with a quiet sigh. "But I don't like this."

 **Later in the Afternoon**

Weiss and Ruby had spent another day inside of the house watching TV, talking, eating etc., trying anything to avoid the inevitable. But when it began to get dark, Ruby had told Weiss to get the cage out. When it had gotten even darker, Ruby got in the cage and told Weiss to lock it.

"Are you sure about this?" Weiss asked, giving Ruby a concerned look.

"Yes, Weiss - I'll be fine. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've been locked up." Ruby said, trying her best to reassure her.

"Ok... whatever you say." Weiss said, slightly shocked at Ruby's comment; she locked the cage and slowly walked away.

Eventually, Ruby began to shift around in the cage and her breathing became jagged. Then Ruby's eyes changed to a deep topaz, and Weiss no longer saw the red-haired faunus girl, but instead a small wolf with red and black fur. The wolf began to scratch and bang on the metal cage. This sparked Weiss' attention and she quickly moved closer to the cage.

"Ruby you're ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Weiss whispered in a calm, soothing voice. The wolf turned its gleaming yellow eyes towards Weiss and layed down facing her. Feeling that it had calmed down, Weiss fit her hand in between the cage bars just enough to gently touch the fluffy fur on the wolf's head. Weiss was shocked at how soft it was, and began to rub its head very gently. The wolf was shocked at first and twitched slightly, but moved its head to the heiress' hand compliantly.

Weiss smiled, and saw the wolf stand up and gently nudge the cage door with its paw. A high pitched whimper was elicited from the small wolf. Weiss' heart broke at the sight of seeing the wolf lay down on the torn cage floor, while still managing to whimper. Without knowing what else to do, she opened the lock that was on the door and opened the cage slightly. The wolf stood up and Weiss backed up as the wolf walked out of the cage and examined its surroundings. Ruby's eyes reconnected with Weiss' and she looked at her for a second - then bolted and started exploring Weiss' house.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, desperately hoping to get the wolf's attention before she broke something.

Ruby's ears perked up and she ran back to Weiss, and sat in front of her. Ruby was panting loudly, and had her complete attention turned to Weiss.

"Please don't break my things." Weiss pleaded, trying to get the young wolf to stay in one place. It had been getting late and Weiss didn't want to put Ruby back in the cage. She thought through her options, and decided upon the idea of letting Ruby stay in her own bedroom. Weiss trusted Ruby enough to sleep on the portable mattress that she had set out, and she knew Ruby would never hurt her. Weiss stood up and urged Ruby to follow her into the bedroom, and the wolf obliged. Weiss cued for her to get on the mattress, and she happily jumped up and made a few circles before plopping down on the mattress. Weiss made her way to her bed and settled in under the covers; she fell asleep to the soft panting of the wolf.

 **Authors Note: Well that's it for Chapter Three of Lost Faunus, hope you guys enjoyed. I will try and get the next chapter out next weekend, but if I don't, it might be the following weekend.**

 **~SilverEyedHorse8567**


End file.
